newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/2/20/2014 Alpha Update Video
This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Thursday, February 20th, 2014. Note: *This update adds weapon slots to the game. *Downloads will no longer be available publicly due to POR security policy. *Credits will no longer be displayed due to POR policy. *Music will now strictly be soundtracks from the game. *I apologize for this video being late, been having some computer problems lately. Everything is fixed now and once I am all caught up there will be a new update video everyday. Official Developer Message Ah, this update is going to be a blast. I know it and you know it: Who doesn't know it? Oh of course. Jolly Roger doesn't know it because he's a skeleton scoundrel. Besides, I wouldn't expect him including his Undead Army to know what we Pirates know! Hah! You may notice that this update is not titled "Daily Alpha Update" like we usually title it, but it's still Daily. I have noticed many Pirates are too shy to use some sort of slots for weapons. Those slots don't bite, for what I know. They are something you just click on, not the click! sound that cameras make. No, there's no pictures being taken today from a camera! Speaking of update, can I introduce something called the Weapon Slots? Oh, but I already did. There you have it! Weapon slots on the bottom of the screen are now available during Pirate Online Rewritten development process! They'll sure make a good use for weapons for us to use later on, which I can guarantee you. And hopefully you all know that for sure. Being trapped in jail, jumping, the return of Valentine's Day texture, and now weapon slots. What are more? You're going to have to find that out tomorrow and like I said, the Valentine's Day texture will once again, make another return! Surely, this texture loves being in previews of such updates, but sadly we can't keep the texture forever. Also, it was not meant to be kept. This is only the development of Pirates Online Rewritten. Give us a break already! Anyways, after saying that splendid joke, I have to get going and end this talk. It's been long since we said endings on our updates, have you noticed?! For that, I'll be happy to do something to make that up: Stay savvy, mates! Downloads: Sorry mates, but Wikia has blocked these type of links because some of these type of links give viruses. However, our links to download updates should not give you a virus. I cannot provide the download links on this blog. Fixes: *None detected. (When will there ever be bug fixing? :P) Newly Added: *Weapon Slots Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Official Site *removed due to POR policy Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Wiki *removed due to POR policy Special Thanks... *To the POR Staff for remaking the game and for releasing these updates! *To Mike Wass for helping me with the Daily Alpha Update videos! Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts